


Below Deck

by RoboticSpaceCase



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dipper Pines, Pirate Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticSpaceCase/pseuds/RoboticSpaceCase
Summary: Bill and Dipper have a bit of fun before bed on the ship.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 183





	Below Deck

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thing a while ago because I just wanted the fluff ;w; They deserve cute fluffy times dammit
> 
> Hope you're all doing alright in these wild times. The world is a scary place but at least we have gay fanfic to help distract us :p
> 
> Enjoy!~

The warmth of the sun still clung to the weathered wood of the ship, the clear sky and calm ocean perfect for a summer’s night of reading and relaxing. Dipper had settled into a makeshift nest on the deck near a barrel of whiskey they were meant to transport to the next town over. It would be another week before then, though, so he was comfortable making the little hiding spot his for the time being.

Being an omega on a ship never allowed him many pleasantries so he was going to take this one and enjoy it as much as he could before-

“Dipper? Did you grab another one of my books and sneak off somewhere?”

Bill. His alpha and the captain. The man that simply smiled at him and said sweet nothings about running away together right after Dipper had read a book about an omega doing just that and getting her happily ever after with a British captain. Bill’s rugged look, sharp tongue, and perfect jawline had Dipper swooning right onto his boat.

Except, Bill wasn’t some naval captain ready to fight a war or dress in proper clothes while keeping himself clean and fancy. No, Bill was a pirate. Nicer than most—he mostly just liked causing mild trouble, the sort of annoyances people would swear at him for but not harsh enough for a hanging—but still a pirate. And Dipper hadn’t learned that until after he had snuck away in the night, nothing but a small bag of clothes and his yearning for adventure.

Of course, an alpha would never turn down the chance to have an omega at their side while roughing the seas for weeks on end, so Bill happily took him in and spoiled him beyond what Dipper thought a pirate captain could. There hadn’t been much he could do about certain uncomfortable things, though. Like how Dipper happened to be the only omega on a ship of mostly alphas.

It turned out that only the captain was allowed a beta or omega and the rest of the crew had to deal with that. Thankfully none of them were allowed to stare at him or make any kind of advances. That didn’t stop Dipper from smelling all the alpha hormones.

“I’ll find you, you know,” Bill sang.

Dipper curled up in the blanket he had dragged out there, hoping the lanterns dimly lighting the deck in an orange glow wouldn’t cast a shadow and give away his hiding spot. He and Bill had been together for a little over a year—Dipper had let the alpha mark him and everything—but all of that time was spent together on one ship. Sometimes it was nice to have a moment alone to reread one of the alpha’s books. Especially since Bill had proved to be the clingiest alpha across the globe.

Bill’s heavy steps made the wood creak, giving away the alpha’s location and Dipper was pleased to hear that he was headed the wrong way. The rest of the crew had either gone to bed or weren’t around the front of the ship where Dipper was which meant he’d have a nice night of reading all to himself.

“Alright, well, I guess if you’re not going to come out then I have to be warm and cozy in the nest all by myself. Not giving anyone cuddles.” The alpha started to walk away and Dipper pouted. He was playing a cruel game.

Obviously, Dipper wanted the cuddling. The blanket on the warm wood would only last so long before it would grow cold. But Bill was his own powerful heat source. All alphas were, but Bill being so large made him even warmer.

Dipper let out a reluctant whine, setting his book out in the open where the alpha could see it.

“I knew it, you’re weak to my charms as always.”

“And you’re full of yourself, as always.” Dipper didn’t have to move from his cozy place because Bill was there in the blink of an eye ready to pick him up, cradling him, his blanket and book, and carrying him off to the actual nest in their room. “I have working legs, you know.”

“Oh, I’m well aware. You use them to sneak off constantly. I just want to be sure you make it back to the nest so I can sleep without worrying about my omega constantly.” Bill’s grip on Dipper remained firm until he finally stood next to the bed where he placed Dipper down in the center of the nest. “Don’t make me lay on you to keep you in here.”

Dipper wiggled over until there was enough room for Bill to join him. “Oh no, whatever would I do if my warm alpha laid on me? What a horrible punishment that would be.”

Bill rolled his eyes then kicked off his boots. “You’re a sassy one, you know it?”

“Me? Sassy? I don’t know what you mean.” Dipper placed the book on the shelf above the bed where very few things were kept in case the waters got rough in the night. “Hurry up and strip so you can come to warm me up already.”

“Oh, does my omega want a little show?” Bill raised a brow, smiling that cheeky, devilish, lop-sided smile that had won Dipper over in the first place. “And what would I get out of giving you one?”

“I never said I wanted a show, I said I wanted to use you for your warmth.”

“Then why use the word strip?”

Dipper stuck his tongue out at Bill then rolled over, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over his shoulder. “Fine, if you’re going to make me freeze all by myself, I’ll just go to bed.”

The bed dipped as his large alpha crawled into it behind him, his boots, coat and shirt now off and tossed aside somewhere in the room to be picked up later. Probably by Dipper, seeing as he was the only one on the ship with manners. Damn pirates.

“You’re so cruel, rushing me out of my fun. You know, during our first week on the water you let me play all sorts of games with you. Has my charm worn off already? What’s it been, only a year?” Bill’s large hands gripped Dipper’s shoulders, dragging him back against his warm chest.

“No, that’s not it at all,” Dipper sighed. “It’s just a little hard being on this ship all the time. I love the adventure, not the cramped space.”

Bill stayed silent for a few seconds before giving a dramatic sigh. “Well, if you need to stretch your legs a bit and get some space, I  _ suppose  _ we can stay at the next port a day or two longer than planned. I’m sure the rest of the crew would appreciate it, too.”

“Really?” Dipper didn’t mean to sound so excited about getting to run around, probably away from Bill, but having spent so long on that boat he was ready to find a book store and a place to get some real food. Bill fed him well, sure, but nothing on the ship was ever as good as freshly made meals on land. “You spoil me,” he added with a laugh.

“Good alphas are meant to spoil their omegas.” Bill pressed his cheek against Dipper’s. “Can I get a kiss or two for the spoiling?”

A loud hum came from Dipper as he turned to better face Bill. “I think I could give a little more than a kiss if you’re feeling up for such a thing.”

“Oh, I’m  _ always _ up for such a thing,” his alpha said with a low laugh. “The waters are calm tonight but I’ll be sure to make this boat rock for you.”

As always, the second sex was mentioned, Bill became handsy. Dipper happily adjusted himself so that he laid comfortably on his back while Bill crawled over him, hands slipping under his shirt and going right for his nipples.

The alpha pinched them playfully, leaning over Dipper and grinning like a cat that ate the canary. He sat on his knees between Dipper’s legs which were tensing against Bill’s hips thanks to the stimulation. Thankfully, outside of his heats, Dipper couldn’t get pregnant. Which meant he and Bill would often go at it like rabbits, much to the crew’s dismay.

“We’ve done this once already today, are you sure you’re not too sore for another round?” Even with that question, Bill didn’t stop his fingers from flicking and pinching Dipper’s nipples.

“You don’t remember the day we snuck off four times?” That had been just before one of Dipper’s heats so he had been needier than ever. “I can take it twice today.”

Bill chuckled and leaned forward for a kiss. “If you say so.” His hands left their place on Dipper’s chest and made their way lower, stopping at the hem of his pants and toying with the buttons until they came undone. He had been meaning to take off more clothing anyway thanks to the summer’s cruel temperatures.

One of Bill’s hands gripped his trousers and pulled while the other slipped under his back, lifting Dipper up enough for them to slide right off. Being a pirate gave every beta and alpha on the ship large muscles. Bill, however, had the biggest and best muscles, and every time he showed off how easily he could toss Dipper—or anyone else—around it made him hot under the collar.

“You’re just as eager as I am, I see,” Bill smiled when Dipper’s erection sprang free. “And here I thought you wanted to be left alone. What did you say? That it was cramped here?” The alpha sat back and stared down at Dipper, smiling like the asshole he was.

“I swear to every god in every religion that if you worked me up just to tease me, I will never sleep with you again,” Dipper snorted. “Besides, this is a thank you for you, so you should enjoy it before I decide to go to bed instead.”

“Alright, alright. Never let me do any teasing,” Bill mumbled with a soft laugh, undoing his own pants. His cock stood as impressively as ever between Dipper’s legs, reminding him of the first time they had laid together.

Dipper, as an omega, had a much smaller body than Bill. Which meant that even in the throes of passion, they often had to ease things in carefully so that he didn’t get hurt in the process. Having only been turned on for a few minutes, Dipper needed a little more stimulation and Bill was always wonderful about recognizing that.

The alpha placed his hand at his entrance, leaning forward for a kiss as he pressed a finger into Dipper. Ever patient, Bill slowly stretched Dipper out and used his free hand to lovingly stroke his cheek while he worked. Dipper’s breathing had picked up in pace and his cheeks were burning red. Even with his tough exterior and cruel tone he often used on others, Bill always treated him so softly. It was like a private emotion just for Dipper, saved for moments like this where they wanted nothing more than to be connected on the most intimate level.

“Do you think you’re ready for me?” Bill huffed, his own body clearly ready for the fun to begin.

“So ready. Thank you for making sure.” Dipper placed his hands on his alpha’s shoulders, pulling him down for another kiss. “You’re always so perfect.”

“Of course. You know I always will.” Bill lined his cock up, carefully pushing his hips forward.

Thankfully, Dipper’s body produced plenty of slick and made things go a lot smoother, allowing Bill to be fully inside of him in no time at all. Dipper gave an excited trill to let Bill know that it was okay to move, gripping the alpha’s shoulders so that he didn’t move too much with his hips.

With the okay to go, Bill rocked his hips into Dipper, slowly at first but getting faster and faster every time their hips met. They had learned pretty quickly that they meshed well with each other, their scents perfectly tailored to entice one another and their bodies—despite the size difference—fitting together so well that every time they had sex it was an easy yet enjoyable crescendo.

Dipper wrapped his legs tighter around Bill’s waist, taking in the thick, heated air that had filled the room. Anyone passing by would know what they were up to and that was the way Bill liked it. The alpha left every and any trace he could of their time together, his mouth working on leaving a hickey as soon as his thrusts were at a manageable pace.

He nipped at the flesh over Dipper’s collarbone, eliciting a small gasp from Dipper. The sound was quickly silenced by a hurried kiss, Bill’s warm tongue sliding between his lips. Bill quickened his thrusts, keeping Dipper pinned with a hand on his hip, not breaking the kiss for even a moment. Every sound that tried to escape Dipper’s throat came out muffled, his alpha too wrapped up in the kiss to allow his usual loud moans that would wake up the crew.

Bill might have been trying to keep him quiet for their sake, though Dipper doubted that he really cared. Especially since he could feel Bill’s knot swelling, ready to push its way inside and stay there for a little while. His own orgasm wasn’t far behind, the tell-tale stirring in his gut seeping upwards into his limbs.

Their lips finally parted when they had to properly breathe, though catching their breath was hard when Bill gave a few more harsh thrusts, ones that were just enough to get his knot inside of Dipper.

Being stretched and feeling the way his alpha pulsed inside of him was all Dipper needed to reach his end as well. He cried out Bill’s name and his toes curled, the built-up heat bursting from him and making a mess between them that would have to be cleaned up a little later.

Bill, sweaty and panting, smiled down at Dipper. “This is nice to do before bed. I know I’ll be sleeping like a rock after that,” he laughed between breaths.

“Too bad we’ll have to clean up before we sleep.” Dipper smiled back up at Bill, reaching up to cup his cheek. “I love you. I’m sorry if what I said made you feel like I want time away from you. I just need some room to explore more, that’s all. I want you to be there with me to do it.”

“I know, Dipper. I wasn’t hurt by it. Every few years we have an almost entirely new crew because this life isn’t one most can live for long. I plan to retire at some point, but until then, I’ll do what I can to help you get out more. Even if that means hanging out in port towns and fighting off the law every now and then.” Bill pressed a light kiss to Dipper’s lips. “And I love you, too.”

Dipper let out a content sigh, closing his eyes and allowing his body to fully relax. Running away with Bill had been a wonderful choice and he couldn’t wait to see a bit more of the world outside of the boat with his alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> I will die with this ship tbh
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Follow me on other social media for writing updates, if you want 'em. I use the same username pretty much everywhere, so if you ever want to find me that's how :p


End file.
